


Not Too Fast

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: TheElvishTrekkie's Wondrous One-Shots and Random Requests [9]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Basement, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff, HELLO i'm back, I'm getting bad with tags, Mutant Powers, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, X-Men Apocalypse, during sex, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and the Reader are in his basement and get distracted from packing up his stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autumnslioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnslioness/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies! I have returned! FIrst off I want to apologize for my absence, university is time-consuming. 
> 
> Secondly, I will be now working through my requests, of which I have 5 and 2 halves left. 
> 
> Enjoy Pietro and all his awesomeness. :)

“Your basement?”  
You glanced around, seeing piles of stolen goods stacked against the walls. Raising a delicate brow, you turned to face the speedster.  
“Well, it is kind of boring to sit here all day. And I get spasms when I sit still for too long,” Pietro smiled sheepishly. “I give some of them back, and I pay for the others or donate them. It just something to waste time.”  
You smiled at him. “I’m not worried about it. I’m sure you don’t do it for a bad reason.”  
Pietro appeared at your side, startling you. “I promise that it won’t happen again. Now that I’m joining the X-Men there’s no reason for me to do this. I’ll be helping people instead, and using my powers for good.”  
“I’m really excited to join the team. It really will make my life better and more fulfilling. And I’m very glad you’ll be there with me,” he said softly. He moved behind you, his breath tickling the back of your neck.  
“Me too. I am looking forward to having you stay in the mansion instead of here,” you breathed. The moment in which you stood was fragile, and you felt the overpowering desire to hold yourself here, preserving this perfect moment forever. You had been seeing Pietro for a few months now, under the watchful eye of the Professor. There were certain things that you couldn’t so at the mansion, and you were both hyper aware of how close Pietro was standing. You could hear his breathing get heavier and you slowly turned to face him.  
“We really should finish packing before my mom and sister get back,” Pietro breathed, licked his lips and leaning his head down.  
“I don’t think they’ll mind seeing you again,” you reached your head up, your heartbeat unsteady.  
For a moment the two of you stood very still, your lips millimeters apart. Then his lips crushed yours, white-hot desire striking through your chest. His hands roamed your body, and yours pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He let it fall to the floor, followed by the rest of his clothes. Yours went next, and he pushed you onto the couch.  
“Pietro, are you sure about this?” You put your hands on his shoulders, and met his gaze. His eyes were full of desire and twisted your stomach into pleasure-filled knots.  
“I am. I really am in love with you. I want to do this. Do you?” He kissed you deeply, conveying the meaning of his words.  
“Yes. I need you right now, then,” you grabbed his hips and pulled him on top of you.  
His body worked against yours in a perfect way, hitting all the right spots and rubbing everything. Pietro whispered in your ear, asking permission to try something with his powers. You nodded quickly, moaning when you felt him readjust.  
Just then you felt his powers, and it was like the speedster had replaced himself with a vibrator. You let out a long, low moan. Your mind was fuzzy, allowing the rest of your body to feel everything about ten times more intensely. Pietro shifted again, using his fingers against your clit in the same way. You cried out, the pleasure intensifying with each thrust. Pietro’s mouth gaped open and he let out a small breath with each beat, before burying his face in your neck.  
The knot inside you snapped, your orgasm hitting you like waves during a storm. It was phenomenal. You came down off the high, breathing hard and smiling loosely. Pietro groaned into your neck, biting down where your shoulder met your neck. His orgasm didn’t last as long, but it felt just as amazing – the bite, his powers going a little haywire, and his final thrust into you. It prolonged your own pleasure.  
In the moments after, the only sound in the room was your breathing mingling with his. Pietro propped himself up on shaky elbows and gazed into your eyes.  
“One day, we’ll do this in the mansion. We won’t have to sneak away. And one day, no matter what,” Pietro smiled, joy lighting up his eyes. “I’m going to marry you.”  
“I wonder what your dad would say about that,” you giggled.  
For the next few minutes, you stayed on the couch in Pietro’s arms. Slowly, you began dressing and continued packing up the rest of his belongings from the basement. The moving company would be coming for the Pac-Man machine and foosball table later in the week, but for now he would be filling up his room with everything else. And you were ecstatic to be spending the rest of your time as an X-Man with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I take requests.


End file.
